MitsuDatte
by zRewinDzz
Summary: Mio and Ritsu have been friends as far as they can both remember, but are they satisfied as that. Watch as their feelings for eachother become too much to hide, and the pain becomes too much to withstand.
1. Chapter 1

**[This is my first time writing a story about a ship that isn't explicitly cannon in the show (although Mitsu is absolutely implied cannon) so please be nice, however if you have anything to say about the story, please do leave a review, and if you like what I've written here, I'm just about to post a new chapter of "Nobody is Safe", an Orange fanfiction about mental health and how it distorts reality horrifically for those who suffer. Anyways without further ado, the first chapter of my Mitsu fanfiction.]**

 **Mio's Perspective**

'If only I could have that.' Thats all Mio could think while sat on her couch with her best friend of 10 years, watching the romantic comedy film that she'd insisted on instead of the horror gore film Ritsu had picked, clearly to tease her. The film was about two friends who grew closer and eventually start dating at the end of the film.

It was no accident that they ended up watching this specific film, infact Mio had intended for them to watch this film no matter what. She'd watched it countless times, each time more and more painful as she knew, no matter what she did, her love for Ritsu would never be returned.

"Mi~o!" The brunette stared Mio in the eyes. "The film's over! You've just been staring at the credits for about 10 minutes."

She looked at the girl, shining before her. 'I guess I can only dream. There's no way anything more will happen between us.' Embarrased after drifting from reality, she shyly responded, "Sorry. I zoned out."

 **Ritsu's Perspective**

"It's getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow anyways, so we should get to bed soon." Mio blushed as she turned to walk upstairs. Ritsu couldn'd help but notice her friend's long, black hair sway as she turned. Ritsu could feel her face turn bright red. She shook her head quickly to calm herself.

'That was bad. I clearly didn't notice but that movie was a lot like how I feel' she thought to herself, 'For a second I thought I was in the movie.' Recently Ritsu's feelings for Mio had grown stronger, and over the last few times she'd been to Mio's house, it had became harder and harder to restrain herself.

Ritsu sighed as her head hit the pillow, "Today was exhausting for some reason. Sawako-sensei seemed to be really happy today. Maybe she finally found a boyfriend" Mio chuckled at her remark.

Looking over at the black haired beauty on the other side of the bed. 'I love you... so much... could this be my chance to ask?' she took a deep breath and asked, "Hey, Mio? Do you have a crush on anyone?"

 **Mio's Perspective**

'Huh? Why's she asking that now?!' Embarassed and afraid she'd find out her secret, Mio could only muster a simple

"Mhm" in response.

"Do they go to our school?" the drummer continued. 'She's probably just trying to tease me... it seems like something she'd do'

"Y-Yeah..."

"Really?! You like girls?!" Ritsu laughed nervously.

"W-what about you?"

"Ehh?!" She was clearly startled by the sudden question, "Ehh... Y-Yeah... And s-she goes to our school."

'Did Ritsu just stutter? Also Ritsu likes a girl?!' Concerned about her usually confident friend sounding shaken, she decided to ask about it, "Ritsu... Is something bothering you?"

"Eh?!" Ritsu turned to face Mio lightning fast. Clearly

"I-I-I mean-! I-It's just because you were stuttering and you sounded nervous... when you're usually so confident and careless... I-It's fine if you dont want to say."

"N-no its fine I'll tell you..." Ritsu took a breath, sat up, faced Mio and seemed like she was about to make an important speech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ritsu's Perspective**

'How did you notice... How?!' Ritsu stared at her friend. 'If you find out, will this be the last time we're like this? Whatever. I've just gotta mask it a bit...'

"Basically, recently I've started to like the girl I like even more... and it's getting too much to hide... and I'm scared she'll find out and would be awkward with me."

"Ritsu..." the girl stared back at her with eyes of worry, "Truthfully its been the same for me too. It feels like I've known them forever... but recently it's been so hard not to accidentally tell her... But if it is getting too much, maybe you should just tell her... maybe she likes you back?" Hearing about Mio liking somebody hurt... but it was expected, she is an attractive girl after all, with her own fanclub and all.

"A-Anyways! We should probably sleep!" Ritsu shouted as she turned over and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Y-Yeah... Sure. Goodnight." Mio sounded confused but she couldn't muster the courage to face her friend after that conversation.

Ritsu lay there silently, within her head was only one thought. 'I love you. I love you. I love you...'

"I love you..." without realising, she said it aloud.

Mio stayed quiet. Not even a sound. Ritsu was debating what to do but eventually settled on something, 'Looks like I'm gonna have to just follow through with it now.'

"Mio. I'm in love with you. The girl I was talking about was you..."

 **Mio's Perspective**

"I love you..."

'W-What?! I can't have heard that right... What do I even say after that... What if she didn't say that... I have to have heard wr-' Before she could even finish thinking that, Ritsu continued.

"Mio. I'm in love with you. The girl I was talking about was you..." No way. This can't be real. "Recently it's been harder for me to hide it from you and let us stay normal. I was scared that you'd hate me for this and it would not only tear us apart but also the band... and yet I can't hide it any longer. I'm sorry."

 **Ritsu's Perspective**

"...I'm Sorry."

'I SAID IT! NO WAY I SAID IT! WAY TO GO RITSU! YOU'VE JUST MESSED UP YOUR FRIENDSHIP AND YOUR BAND!'

"Me too..." Mio's voice was faint.

"Eh?"

"I feel the same... I was also talking about you, Ritsu."

This wasn't real. Ritsu turned around and met eyes with her friend. "R-Really?"

"Mhm," she smiled, "I've liked you for a long time now."

"Heheh... I don't really know what to do here... How would I act around you as my girlfriend rather than my best f-"

Ritsu was cut off by Mio leaning in and locking lips.

'What?! Is this the same girl? Mio's usually way too shy to do anything...'

Ritsu didnt know, but Mio had simply had enough of restraining herself.

The two simply couldnt believe it. But their lifelong friendship had ended. They were no longer best friends

They were even closer than that now...

Now they were lovers.


	3. Chapter 2 Alternative

**[This is just a fun little alternative version of Chapter 2, where Mio accidentally lets her feelings slip. I thought this was a cute idea, and still wanted to write it, but wanted the story to have an actual confession. Hopefully you get a kick out of this.]**

 **Mio's Perspective**

"Basically, recently I've started to like the girl I like even more... and it's getting too much to hide... and I'm scared she'll find out and would be awkward with me."

"Ritsu..." Mio stared back at her friend with a mixture of worry, pain and sincerity, "Truthfully its been the same for me too. It feels like I've known them forever... but recently it's been so hard not to accidentally tell you..."

"Eh?" Ritsu stared at Mio confused...

"Eh?" Mio realised what she'd just said.

The silence went on forever, and to be honest, that was what Mio wanted, she was too embarrassed at the mistake she'd just made, and the secret she'd just let slip.


End file.
